The 25th Hunger Games: This Means War
by KM.6000
Summary: So yeah, This is my story. Syot is closed, SORRY D;. But you can submit to my other syot on my page!
1. Updated Tribute List

**Updated Tribute List! As to my former rule of only 2 tributes being allowed per author. Screw it. You guys wanna submit more? FEEL FREE TO DO IT :D**

D1

Male-Silver Sable (Gallantgrove)

Female- Freck Killbee (onlywayispanem)

D2

Male- Jules Reece (Ruetheday)

Female- Fortemo Reece (Ruetheday)

D3

Male- Orine Melan (MissingYahBabbz)

Female- Morgan Killeen (Laaaur3n)

D4

Male- Stocker Wendz (EpicLlamasLOLLERS)

Female- Giovanna (danceforevergirl)

D5

Male- Niall Illumini (CrushedLovesFalling)

Female-Elysia Potentia (GirlUnderTheYellowUmbrella)

D6

Male- Keelian Moore (KennedyBoom)

Female- Sashay De Le Rosa (MoriahFoxxy)

D7

Male- Tucker Prill (JammyDodger)

Female- Ivory Bellcourt (SpikyKitty11)

D8

Male- Druble 'Dru' Loftmore (JuStBeInMoI!)

Female-Cotton Thimble (District3Girl)

D9

Male- Tyson Morase (TigerBloodWHAT?)

Female- Tabbatha 'Tabby' Omnior (KittyKatPurr)

D10

Male- Timothy Delaney (NewLanguageASDFGHJKL)

Female- Avery Blossom (WaffleManiac)

D11

Male- Aoin Halloway (BordomSuckiness)

Female- Riley Kramer (LilacFields)

D12

Male- Tommy Legone

Female- Tabytha Caramhel ( )

_**TRIBUTES ALL FINNISHED! yay! I can't wait to start writting for you guys, I'll try get to the games A.Q.A.H.P (AS QUICKLY AS HUMANLY POSSIBLE!) :) Thanks for your wonderful tributes. I'm still accepting tributes though! 'WHY?' you may ask. Because.. If you guys want me to start 2 syots I will, because I AM BORED. And beware.. THERE WILL BE A HALLOWEEN SPECIAL TWIST MWAHAHAHAHHA! Lol, Thanks for supporting my story. xx - KM ;) xx**


	2. Reapings (Shortened)

**Aah the reapings, Been waiting for these for so long!**

D1 Reapings

Freck Killbee's POV:

I wake up early and think ugh. The sun is shining in my orphanage window. I pull out a brush and start brushing my short red hair. I sit on my bed and look around my dorm. Everyone here was abandoned for not being 'perfect district 1 standard' As its refered too. "Laila, Wake up" I hiss to the girl whose bed is across from mine. "Whu..whasa matter.." She mumbles. "Reaping morning, You need to get up" I say tiredly. The brunette sits up. "Oh, Thanks Freck" She says. We may not be friends but shes alright, better than most girls here.I'm a year older. Shes 17 and i'm 18. I look at a clock on the wall. "Holy CRAP!" I say. "Whats up Freck?" She asks curiously. "The reapings are in 20 minutes!" I say. "DAMN IT!" She shouts. I look around and see everyone else is gone. "The bitches didn't even wake us up!" I say. I run over to my trunk and pull on a green long sleeved top, some white jeans and some combat boots. I look over and see Laila wearing a pink thick strapped dress and a black blazer. She pulls on some black boots and we leave together. "Uhm.. Good luck Freck" She awkwardly says and hurrys off. I trudge over to the lady pricking fingers and give her mine. I absent mindedly walk into a girl from the town, Lenore Sensor, who I know as being a right snob. "Eww! OH MY GOD! KILBEE TOUCHED ME!" She shouts. "Oh get over yourself Sensor!" I snap and slap her in the face. I walk away and I don't give a crap what obsceneities she screams at me. Our escort Mortisha walks onstage. "Hello! Hello! District One!" She exclaims. "What a pleasure it is to be here today!" She says as if we're actually welcoming her. "But enough about my excitment lets get on with it! Ladies first!" She says and picks a name out of a bowl. "Laila Vossmore" She announces. "I VOLUNTEER!" I scream and run up onstage. It had nothing to do with me wanting to save my sort of friend. It's my last year eligable and I want to prove myself to my parents, wherever they are. I hate them, but I want to prove them wrong. I walk up on stage. "Whats your name dear?" Mortisha asks me. "Freck Kilbee" I grin. "Your very happy" She says. "I'm just excited to start the games!" I grin. " Ok then.. Onto the boys!" She says.

Silver Sables POV:

I wake up for the reapings. Meh, just another day of work really. It's not as if I would be in the hunger games. I throw on a dressing gown a walk downstairs. "Seriously son," My father starts "Would it have hurt you that much to get dressed before coming down?" He questions. "Ahh leave him alone Trent, There's plenty of time" My mother says. "Your breakfast's on the table, Love" My mother tells me. "Thanks mom!" I say, happily crunching on a piece of toast. I finnished my lovely breakfast and go upstairs to get dressed. Hmm... What to wear, what to wear? I pull on some black pants and a blue t-shirt. I'd be going to work after the reapings after all. Some may say im a workaholic. I see nothing wrong with trying to make a good living! I walk downstairs and walk out the door. I have no friends to walk with really. I never have time, what with work and all, It keeps a guy busy! Before I know it, I've reached the town square. I walk up to the lady with the finger pricker. "Finger." She says in a monotone. I get my finger pricked and walk over to the 18's section. Its my last year anyway, and I have an even better chance of not getting reaped this year as its 8 to 20. "Hello! Hello! District One!" I hear our bubbly escort, Mortisha Listalia, walk onstage. "What a pleasure it is to be here today!" She says. "But enough about my excitment lets get on with it! Ladies first!" She says and picks a name out of a bowl. "Laila Vossmore!" She announces. I hear a girl scream from no where, "I VOLUNTEER!" And she actually walks up grinning! I recognise her, Shes that awful looking orphan girl everyone talks about. "Onto the boys!" Mortisha says and I yawn until I hear her call out, "Silver Sable!". I wait a second waiting for someone to volunteer for me, but no one does. I walk up on stage "Shake hands now" She says. I offer my hand but Freck just stares at me and says "Your names Silver?.." And she starts laughing. I feel insulted. Mortisha looks uncomfortable and announces "I give you, The tributes of district 1!" and we're dragged backstage.

District 2 reapings

Fortemo Reese's POV:

I wake up to a beautiful sunny morning. I sit up in bed and glance across the room. Its pretty cramped with me, Rabio and Jules. We don't live in a very big house. Martha gets a room to herself because shes 'older' and 'mature'. "Jules, Rabio. Wake up" I say "Its reaping morning!" Rabio hops out of bed straight away. "Alright! Are you gonna try volunteer again this year, Fort? Are ya?!" He asks. "Calm down Rab." I say. "Jules!" I begin to talk a bit in his ear lightly shaking him "WAKE UP!".

"mhm?..sorry.. Fortemo" He mumbles. "Get dressed both of you" I giggle. I pull on a black t-shirt and some random skirt and storm out the door forgetting breakfast. I meet up with my best friend Cici and her boyfriend Mason. "Hey Ci" I grin. "Whats up Fort" She smirks back. "Hey Mason" I say. "Oh .. hi" He says looking up. I don't get why Cici dates him. He's so innocent and boring. "Lets go!" I whine. "I'm volunteering! I wanna be in the front row so I can be fast! I always lose.." I sulk. I get my finger pricked and walk to the 14 year old sections. Pudding Kleena walks onstage. I can't help but snicker. Who the hell names their child PUDDING? Well he does resemble a pudding. I guess being rich means he can eat 24/7. "Hello District 2!" He smiles. "Onto the girls so" He says and looks disheartened by the lack of clapping. "Dris-" He begans. "I VOLUNTEER!" I scream and run on stage. "Ok then.. Whats your name?" He asks looking a bit scared of me. "Fortemo Reese" I smile. I was first to volunteer! I was so happy!

Jules Reese's POV:

I'm scared. It's all I can say. I'm only 8, but this year because of the Quell, I could be reaped! My sister starts shaking at me waking me up again. She likes being scary but she has a soft spot and me, and I have one for her, even if she is pretty cruel to most. I walk down to the reaping with Mika and Porter, my best friends, "I'm scared.." 7 year old Mika admits. "Well i'm not gonna lie, So am I. I was planning on volunteering when i'm one of the big kids. No ones volunteering this year because of the Quell. Its free will. What if i'm reaped and I die?" Porter says worriedly. "It will be fine" I say. "Your family will surely volunteer for you." I tell him. I get my finger pricked and go stand in the make-shift 8-11 year olds section. I see my sister Martha up ahead and try avoid her but she see's me. "Well if it isn't the little 'runt'" She addresses me by her nickname for me. "Leave him alone Martha." I hear Porter finally pip up. "Why, What are you gonna do about it Pee-wee Porter?" She smirks. "I'll... I'll hit you." He says and stands on his toes. He still only reaches Martha's shoulder. "Oh plea-" She begins but Porter slaps her in the face. She goes to hit Porter back but a PeaceKeeper comes and drags her away muttering about 'uncontrolable children'. Our escort comes onstage and picks out a girls name and Fortemo volunteered like she said she was going to. "Now onto the boys!" Our escort says. "Jules Reese" Pudding pulls out my name. "NO!" I hear Fortemo scream. "SOMEONE VOLUNTEER FOR HIM!" Fortemo screams but no one does. I walk up onstage. "I bet your related aren't you?" He giggles. "Well no!" Fortemo snaps. "Shake hands" He says through gritted teeth. I shake Fortemo's hand. "Give it up for your tributes of District 2" Pudding says in a monotone.

_  
**Sorry, I can't write anymore reapings. Their so boring! I'm going straight to Chariot Rides**

**Or i'll go mad writting these forever!.. Remember R&R! ;)**


	3. Chariot Rides & Private Training Scores

**Hello people of Fanfiction, two chapters in one day. BE PROUD OF ME!3 This is the Chariot Rides and Private Training Session scores. I want to get to the games A.Q.A.H.P I have already explained what this means xD Thanks , R&R ;)**

Orine Melan, District 3's POV:

I hate stylists. Their messing with my appearence! This poo I have on is not clothing. Its called squeezing my insides out! Their trying to put a freakin corset on me! "No!" I say. "Im not wearing a corset" I refuse them. "What?" My stylist Dessidah says shocked. I just storm out of the room half dressed. I guess im going shirtless. I then look down and realise I have no shoes on. So I guess i'm going shoeless too...

Morgan Kileen, District 3's POV:

I'm wearing a lovely blue dress and tights. My belt is made out of electrical cords and I have cords winding up my arms. I know this may sound self-centered, but I look beautiful. My stylist, Tussila Remtora, really outdid herself. I see Orine walk towards me shirtless and shoeless. He looks pretty angry. "Whats eating you?" I ask eyebrow raised. "Go away Morgan" He scowled at me. "Jeez.. Sorry if I bothered you with my friendship" I chuckled, I'm really hoping im gonna get him going. "I said Go Away." He says through clenched teeth. "Awhh. Is ickle Orine Urine angwee?" I smirk. "You know what screw you!, You be my first kill in the arena." He snapped. "Oh! Lickle Orine grew some courage did he? Finds threatening 15 year old girls fun doesn't he." I smile. Then my face grows serious. "Do NOT underestimate me Melan." I say and walk around to mingle (And if I can help it, Get on peoples nerves.)

Stocker Wendz, District 4's POV:

I'm dressed as a merman and I look really stupid but I felt saying something would be rude. My district partner doesn't even talk to me. She doesn't even have a last name. Shes just 'Giovanna'. I wander around and see even District 12 Is turning her nose up at my skinny weak arms.

Giovanna, District 4's POV:

I'm hanging out with the careers having a good old laugh. That Silver dude is weird though..He keeps worrying about work. Freck is awesome and so is Fortemo. Fortemo told us she disowned her brother but I saw them hugging and whispering a while ago. I'll just hold it against her later. I go to the other careers. Freck is like our undecided but obvious leader. "Freck, What do you think of 3 over there?" I ask her. "Shes annoying" Freck says with a glare at her. "She's strong though, she could be handy" I point out. Freck sighs, "Alright then, but your asking her." She says to me. I walk over to her. "Hey 3" I say. She turns around with a smile but her face falls at the sight of me. "Oh its you 4, Hi" She says. " Want in with the careers?" I ask her, knowing the obvious answer. "Meh.. no thanks" She replies. "WHAT?" I scream. "How could you not want to be in the careers!?" I ask, frustrated as I see the other careers laughing at me. "Because, Your all creaps, I'm not going tribute hunting with people who will probably throw a knife in my back when I'm not looking" She states

Niall illumini, District 5's POV:

I'm bored. It's so boring here. Theres nothing to do. I want to leave, Like NOW. My district partner is 8 years old.. Not gonna be very useful. 8 years old..

Elysia Potentia, District 5's POV:

I'm standing in a corner doing nothing. All the other tributes are just snarling are laughing at me. A boy with curly brown hair comes up to me. "Are you ok?" He asks me. "You look kinda lonely" He says awkwardly. I recognise him, Hes district two with the career sister. "I'm fine.." I mumble. "Wanna be my ally?" He asks. "I get it if you don't want to, but your the only person my age here.." He says. "Sure, Allys." I say and shake his hand. "I have to go to my chariot now but I'll see you later" The boy says. "Im Jules by the way" He says. "Elysia." I smile.

Doramia Fredosta, Random Capitol Woman's POV:

The tributes look ravishing tonight!. District One are wearing the new capitol trends. The redhead is taking off her outfit! Oh my capitol. She threw her dress on the floor and shes dancing in a vest and shorts. Its inhumane! District two are wearing long sleeved golden tops and white pant's. Theirs matching braclets on their wrists symbolising their brother and sister. District three is dressed with electrical wires and blue. The boy is shirtless. I kind of dose off for a while now..

Keelian Moore, District 6's POV:

I hate them all. The careers I mean. Their all just like 'OH MY GOD WE'RE LIKE SO AMAZING LIKE!'. Especially those Freck and Fortemo girls. They just sit next to each other like "We're so going to win"

_ **PRIVATE TRAINING SESSION SCORES_**

**District 1**

Silver Sable- 8

Freck Kilbee- 12

**District 2**

Jules Reese- 8

Fortemo Reese- 11

**District 3**

Orine Melan- 9

Morgan Kileen- 10

**District 4**

Stocker Wendz- 7

Giovanna- 9

**District 5**

Niall Illumini- 8

Elysia Potentia- 7

**District 6**

Keelian Moore- 4

Sashay De Le Rosa- 7

**District 7**

Tucker Prill- 9

Ivory Bellcourt-9

**District 8**

Druble 'Dru' Loftmore- 7

Cotton Thimble- 8

**District 9**

Tyson Morase- 7

Tabbatha 'Tabby' Omniore- 11

**District 10**

Timothy Delaney- 6

Avery Blossom- 2

**District 11**

Aoin Hallaway- 6

Riley Kramer- 8

**District 12**

Tommy Legone- 9

Tabytha Caramhel-6

**Hope you like it and I wrote your tributes well! Districts I haven't donePOV's for will either be in the interviews or Bloodbath**


	4. The Interviews

**Now, I know when some of you read this you'll be like , OMG YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED IN DAYS, LIKE GO DIEE OH NOOOOO! But before you say it, I need to let you know this SYOT got taken down and my account got locked until the 30th to the 31st of October. Also, Midterms over and i'm as busy as hell! Too much homework but today I didn't get as much so yeah YAY! Also, you should look up the author WhiteLightersEatCookies and read her two syots cos i'm like.. in both of them xD The 100th i'm Kaylin Trent and in the 25th i'm Felix Klime (There were no girl spots left, don't judge me xD) Also, If you hate this chapter I have an excuse. I have a severe case of writters block xD**

Elysia Potentia's POV:

I'm backstage and I'm very nervous. I see the the district 11 girl staring at me. I look away and look for Jules. We've become good friends during training. I was so happy with my 7! I mean i'm only 8, theres only so much I could've done.

Morgan Kileen's POV:

Bahaha I turned down the careers! I think I really pissed Giovanna off, I'm probably on their kill list now but OH WELL! I sneak into the operators office and mess with the music, When I walk onstage 'Thriller' Will play by this really old artist from like.. 2008 or something. He's cool though. I LOVE being from district 3! I know how to work all these machines because we make them! I'M SO HAPPY

Ceaser Flickerman's POV:

I start out with the girl from district wearing a pink shimmering dress and her hair is pulled infront of her face "Well hello Freck! Lovely to see you!" I smile. "Oh yeah, Hi." She smirks. ".. Uhm..please sit down Freck" I say, confused as to why shes so casual. "How is your experience in the Capitol?" I her. "It's ok, The food is amazing" She says. "Whats your favourite dish?" I question. "Oh thats hard.. Ehh.. Maybe the curry rice" She answers. "So how do you feel about coming into the games?" "I can't wait to slice people up." She says clearly. Then the buzzer goes and I have to say, I'm kind of happy. "Well sorry Freck it's time up!, Give it up for Freck ladies and gentlemen!" I say and she gets a very hearty clap and cheers, they seemed to like her.

Freck Kilbee's POV:

I'm actually in stiches! I sounded mental didn't I but oh well. I am sort of mental I guess..

Tabytha Caramhel's POV:

I'm hanging around backstage trying to get an idea of what my competition is. Obviously the careers, I'm not gonna underestimate that girl from three, even if she can't take anything seriously. Someone runs up behind me and I fall. "Fucking hell!" I shout when I hit the ground. I turn around and find myself face to face to Aoin from district 11. "Oh uh, sorry..?" He says but he doesn't know my name. "Tabytha." I tell him. "Oh sorry Tabytha, I can't find my district partner anywhere so i'm kind of in a hurry" He says awkwardly "It's ok" I tell him. "I just jumped thats all" I say resfusing to show weakness. "I think thats her over there" I tell him, pointing the a girl with brown shimmery hair wearing a pink dress with sewn roses. "Thanks" Aoin says to me.

Effie Trinkets POV: Status: Random Capitol Person, Escort In Training

I decided to come see this years tributes as i'm now training to be an escort.

The district one girl is scary, but interesting. The district one boy is coming onstage now, He exchanges pleasentries with Ceaser before getting right to it. "How do you feel about the games?" He asks 18 year old Silver. "Well, I'm missing alot of work so it's kind of annoying, But the people here in the Capitol are lovely" He says with a pearly white smile. They banter and I can tell he's going for charming. The district 2 girl is very loud but with a hint of viciousness, I decided she's my favourite so far. The boy however, who I know as being her brother is very quiet, And I don't think it's an act. Then all of a sudden a really loud song comes blasting on and all I can hear is "ITS CLOSE TO MIDNIGHT AND SOMETHING EVILS A LURKIN FROM THE DARK!" And then the district 3 girl comes out dancing like a zombie?! WHAT IS THIS UNPLEASENTNESS!? then the song cuts off and the the girls down laughing uncontrollably. "Well Morgan, That was an... interesting?.. entrance" Ceaser says slowly "Well I didn't set it up, There just must be peacekeeper out there who likes me" she smirks and I gasp, Peacekeepers are not allowed have favourites!

Sashay De Le Rosa's POV:

I decided to try join the careers and I go to walk up to them but then Tucker from district 7 stands infront of me. "If your thinking about joining them you need a strategy, You can't just run on up there and demand to get in" He tells me, "I want in too." He says. "Then lets go together" I say, Flicking my honey coloured locks in his face and flouncing off towards the careers once again. I walk up to the girl from 1, Freck I think her name is. "We want in." I just state clearly. "And why should we let you two in, The nerd from 7 and the silly frilly girl with the capitol like name?" Freck asks me. "Yeah, My little 8 year old brother got a higher score then you!" The girl from 2 smirked. "Well I beat your score," Tucker says pointing at the guy from one, "And got the same as you" He points at Giovanna. "Fine" Freck sneers. "You can both join, But mess up and I will slit your throat faster then you can say 'death'" She says. God these careers are scary. We head off and hang out backstage, IM A CAREER!

Tabbatha 'Tabby' Omniore's POV:

I hate them all here, A 7 on the other hand.. Interesting. I see the careers looking at me expectantly. I don't really wan't to join them but it's an easy ride to the final 8 where I'll just kill them all. The girl from 2 walks over to me. "I'm not gonna beat around the bush, You got an 11, you belong in the careers. Are you in or not?" She says. "Alright, I'll join you, You seem to be desperate for me" I smirked. She just scowled at me and said "Come on.. wait whats your name?" She asks. "Tabbatha, But call me Tabby, I hate that name" She sighs. "Right come on Tabby" She says to me.

**Finally I got this written! I said to myself yesterday, Caitlin, get this done. Got home 'UGHHH IM TIRED' So yeah it's finnie now ;D Next chapter, BloodBath! With a twist ;) R)**


	5. BloodBath

**I'm starting this chapter on the 8th just so this is recorded, It might be up today with the Interviews or tomorrow! BLOODBATH DUN DUN DUNNN**

Freck Kilbee;s POV:

The countdown started.. I'm going to kill that girl from 3, She's my kill.. Fort is 5 plates away. I don't really care where anyone else is..

_60..._

_59..._

_58..._

_57..._

Fortema Reese's POV:

I look around looking for my first victim, I decide on the guy from 9, I think his name is Tyson. I look around for people near me. The 8 year old from 5 is to my left, I'll leave her alone, Shes Jule's ally. To my left is that baby-faced Cotton girl from 8. I see Freck is 5 plates away from me. Me and Freck are super close now..

_56..._

_55..._

_54..._

_53..._

_52... _

Morgan Kileen's POV:

I know the career's will be after me, It's quite obvious. I declined them. I look around for Tabytha, Aoin and Riley. We all teamed up. Tabytha is conveinently next to me, Her brightly coloured hair looking spikey and deadly. I can't see Aoin or Riley, I will find them though.

_51..._

_50..._

_49..._

_48..._

_47..._

_46..._

Aoin Halloways POV:

I can't see Tabytha or Morgan.. Riley is 3 plates away inbetween Giovanna and Stocker. We decided if we couldn't all meet up we'd run to the west point of the arena in a bush with berries, I just hope we all happen to find the same bush.. It's not a very good plan..

_45..._

_44..._

_43..._

_42..._

_41..._

_40..._

Orine Melan's POV:

I look for Morgan, I promised I'd kill her and I will...

_39..._

_38..._

_37..._

_36..._

_35..._

_34..._

Giovanna's POV:

I see Morgan 4 plates away. She's mine. I will rip off her limbs one by one..

_33..._

_32..._

_31..._

_30..._

Jules Reese's POV:

I can see Elysia 6 plates away, Shes next to my sister. I have a feeling my sister will help her out of trouble if she needs help.

_29..._

_28..._

_27..._

Cotton Thimbles POV:

I see Keelian but I can't see Timothy anywhere..

_26..._

_25..._

_24..._

_23..._

_22..._

_21..._

_20..._

Elysia Potentia's POV:

I can see Jule's 6 plates away. I'm inbetween Fortemo and that guy from 12.. Timmy?.. Tommy.. Wait yes I think it's Tommy..

_19..._

_18..._

_17..._

_16..._

Ivory Bellcourts POV:

I don't have any alliances.. I'm screwed. I'll be dead. Prepare a cannon...

_15..._

_14..._

_13..._

_12..._

_11..._

_10..._

Silver Sable's POV:

I can only see Giovanna and Sashay, I can't see anyone else..

_9..._

_8..._

_7.._

_6..._

_5..._

_4..._

Stocker Wendz's POV:

I feel like nothing, A joke. No one want's to ally up with the weaking who got kicked out of the careers.

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

_GONG..._

Morgan Kileen's POV:

I run to Tabytha and we begin to run when a knife slices my leg.

Giovanna's POV:

I throw a knife at Morgans leg and she falls. "KEEP RUNNING, FIND THE OTHERS!" She screams at her ally. Awh, How cute! I walk towards her smirking. "Ready to die?" I ask mockingly. "Not today bitch!" She says and slices my leg with the knife I threw at her. We roll on the floor before she gets the upper hand and cuts a fat 'X' across my chest. She grabs a tomahawk and runs. NO!

Fortema Reese's POV:

I ran towards Tyson, Axe in hand. I couldn't find a Tomohawk, Morgan took it because Giovanna cant even kill properly! I run to Tyson and swing..

Tyson Morase's POV:

I see the girl from 2 running towards me. I turn to run but she catches my head with her axe..

Freck Kilbee's POV:

I run to Fortemo with a knife in hand, It was the first weapon I came across. I'll get something better later. "Hey, Lets get 4" She grins and we run off to get Stocker, we'll get his partner later. Fortemo strikes his foot with an axe and I insert my knife into his brain.. We then take out the boy from 10.

Riley Kramers POV:

Myself and Aoin are under the bush when Tabytha runs in. "I think Morgans dead!" She says to us. "Oh god. How?" I ask. "That girl from 4 had cut her leg and she was on the floor." I say sadly. "Oh no.." I whisper. "God that girl from 4's a pain in the ass." I hear a familar voice say. "MORGAN!" I grin and hop up to hug her. "Did you kill her?" Aoin asks. "She'll probably die soon. I cut an 'X' into her chest with a tomohawk." I tell them.

Tucker Prill's POV:

I meet up with Sashay and we take out that girl from 10, Avery.

Elysia Potentia's POV:

The boy from 12 is closing in on me and I'm backing away. "Looky what we have here" He smirks. When all of a sudden he drops to the floor, Revealing a shocked looking Jule's standing behind him, Spear in hand.

Sashay De La Rosa's POV:

All the tributes are either dead or in the woods by now. "So" Freck says. "How many did each of you kill today?" She asks. "Three" Fortemo says. "I killed none, But they all ran too soon, I couldn't find a spear anywhere!" Silver says sulkily. "Tucker and myself killed the girl from 10 together" I say. "Great!" Says Freck happily. "What about you Giovanna?" She asks. "None, Morgan got away."she sayspointing to the gash cut into her chest. "You couldn't kill a puny district 3?" Fortemo glares at her. "Well uhm I could bu-" She starts but Fortemo cuts her off. "No excuses. Your a pathectic excuse for a career" Fortemo says and slices her head off with an axe!

Jules Reese's POV:

Me and Elysia get together and count the cannons as the bloodbath is now over.

**So this was bloodbath!, Here is the list of deaths and their place!**

**24th Place: Tyson Morase, District 9, Killed by Fortemo Reese**

**23rd Place: Stocker Wendz, District 4, Killed by Freck Kilbee & Fortemo Reese**

**22nd Place: Timothy Delaney, District 10, Killed by Freck Kilbee & Fortemo Reese**

**21st Place: Avery Blossom, District 10, Killed by Tucker Prill & Sashay De Le Rosa**

**20th Place: Tommy Legone, District 12, Killed by Jule's Reese**

**19th Place: Giovanna, District 4, Killed by Fortemo Reese**

**There is your list of deaths! :) Now you may be thinking about some of my alliances, 'How did they get there? Are the more I should know about? So here's the list of alliances!**

**'The Careers' Alliance**

**Silver Sable: Alive**

**Freck Kilbee: Alive**

**Fortemo Reese: Alive**

**Giovanna: Dead, Killed by Fortemo Reese**

**Sashay De Le Rosa: Alive**

**Tucker Prill: Alive**

**Tabby Omniore: Alive.**

**'The 8 Year Olds' Alliance**

**Jules Reese: Alive**

**Elysia Potentia: Alive**

**'The Rebel' Alliance**

**Morgan Killeen: Alive**

**Aoin Halloway: Alive.**

**Riley Kramer: Alive**

**Tabytha Caramhel: Alive**

**'The Outline' Alliance**

**Cotton Thimble: Alive**

**Keelian Moore: Alive**

**Timothy Delaney: Dead, Killed by Freck Kilbee & Fortemo Reese**

**No Alliances:**

**Orine Melan: Alive**

**Niall Illumini: Alive**

**Ivory Bellcourt: Alive**

**Dru Loftmore: Alive**

**Tyson Morase: Dead, Killed by Fortemo Reese**

**Avery Blossom: Dead, Killed by Tucker Prill & Sashay De Le Rosa**

**Tommy Legone: Dead, Killed by Jules Reese.**

**AND THERE YOU HAVE IT :D**


	6. Day 1, 2 and 3: Suprise, Loss and Tears

**Ok, I got home from school and saw I had 6 more reviews then yesterday so, 1. THANK YOU ;D and 2. I felt since you liked it so much to give me really nice reviews, I shall be really nice to you!:) HERE IS .. DAY 1... DUN DUNN DUNNNNNN! :0**

Cotton Thimbles POV:

"Timothy's dead!" I gasp as I see his face flash in the sky. I count the number of dead tributes as I missed the cannons, I was a bit too busy fighting for my life! It's that guy from 9 who died first, Then the guy from 4, Then Timothy, Then the Avery girl from 10. We talked a few times, She was nice. The guy from 12 was the next to flash up in the sky, and lastly the career girl Giovanna, I only know her name because she was a career, I wonder how she died..

Fortemo Reese's POV:

"Oh my god that was awesome Fort!" Freck chuckles. We're talking about the tributes and Freck is laughing at how I killed Giovanna. "Yeah" I smirk, "It was _pretty _awesome" I giggle emphasising the word 'pretty'.

Dru Loftmore's POV:

I'm hiding in a tree right now. Those allies, Cotton and Keelian are sleeping below me. I slowly climb down the tree, careful not to move. I take the knife I found at the Cornicopia and walk up to the boy. "I'm sorry" I whisper, before digging the knife into his neck. He screams.

Riley Kramer's POV:

**BOOM! **I hear the cannon sound. I worry as Tabytha's out hunting. "Morgan.." I start. "I'll go look" Morgan answers. "She can't have gone far, and if thats her cannon, I'll kill the bastard who did it" Morgan says and picks up her tomohawk and walks outside, "I'm scared she'll die too" I admit to Aoin when he leaves. "It'll be fine Riley" He smiles at me. "She's a tough girl" He tells me.

Morgan Kileen's POV:

I walk outside the tent with my tomohawk and look around for Tabytha. **BOOM** I hear another cannon and I run screaming, I don't care if they hear me. "TABYTHA! TABYTHA WHERE ARE YOU?!" I scream. I hear a distant scream call me "I'M HERE MORGAN!" I run towards the sound. "Up here!" I hear her and I look up. She has a gash on her forehead, But she's ok. I breathe a sigh of relief," Are you ok?" I ask her. "I'm fine" She says as she climbs down to me. "What happened?" I question her. "I was out picking berries when I saw the careers so I ran. They chased me for a while and Tucker threw a knife at me and it grazed my forehead." She explains. "I picked the knife up while running and threw it into his chest and he died" She tells me. "His friend Sasha?.." She questions. "Sashay , stupid name I know, Sashay De Le Rosa" I giggle. "Aha, yeah her, she started crying and screaming at me and then the guy from 1 fell over her and went mad so I climbed up this tree and they forgot about me" She giggled. "Then who was the cannon before that?" I ask. "I don't know" She shrugs. "But I get we'll find out tonight" She says.

Freck Kilbee's POV:

"UGH SHE GOT AWAY!" Sashay is screaming. "Shut up already!" I snap at her. "No one cares!" I tell her. She scowls at me but stops talking. "Come on Freck calm down, We'll go hunting at dawn tomorrow and get someone, I promise" Fortemo says to me. "Alright" I smile, She really gets me.

Ivory Bellcourts POV:

I come face to face with the guy from 8. We both draw weapons at the same time. Me a sword, Him a knife. "Allies?" I ask him, If I die, I die. But an ally makes a difference in the arena. He looks at my questioningly but then lowers his knife. "Ok." He says. We make a camp in a clearing with blueberry bushes. Then we hear a** 'BOOM'**

**Now here is the sponser shop. Points:**

**For submitting a female tribute: 25 pts**

**For submitting a male tribute: 30 pts (just because no one ever sends in dudes!)**

**For reviewing a chapter: 5 pts**

**For having every chapter reviewed: 20 pts**

**For surviving 1 day (BloodBath Included): 10 pts**

**For answering my sponser question at the end of every chapter: 15 pts**

**SPONSER QUESTION FOR 15 PTS: How many people died during BloodBath (I know it sucks but I've only wrote 2 days D:)**

**Now, Here are the things you can buy! :D**

_**Weapons:**_

_Tomohawk: 10pts_

_Pack of 6 throwing knives: 6 pts_

_Pack of 12 throwing knives: 12 pts_

_Pack 0f 10 poison tipped knives: 18 pts_

_Sword: 12 pts_

_Set of 3 spears: 4 pts_

_Set of 6 spears: 8 pts_

_Bow & Arrows: 10 pts_

_Set of 15 spare arrows (Quiver Not Included): 7 pts_

_**Survival:**_

_Burn Cream: 4 pts_

_Rash Ointment: 6 pts_

_Coil Of Rope: 5 pts_

_Fever Pills: 8 pts_

_Sleep Syrup: 7 pts_

_Anti- Depressants: 10 pts_

_**Food & Drink:**_

_Large Capitol Meal (Plum stew,6 apples rack of lamb, goats cheese rice, 4 plates.) : 20 pts_

_Medium Capitol Meal ( Blob of goats cheese, 4 apples, Small plate of chicken bits,): 15 pts_

_Small Capitol Meal ( 2 apples, 2 chicken wings, 4 tablespoons of goats cheese): 10 pts_

_Large Water Canteen: 10 pts_

_Small Water Canteen: 5 pts_

_**Clothing:**_

_T-shirt (You chose the colour): 2 pts_

_Mini Skirt: 3 pts_

_Combat Trousers: 7 pts_

_Combat Boots: 5 pts_

_Grey jeans: 3 pts_

_Thermal Vest: 6 pts_

_Puffer Jacket: 5 pts_

_Black sneakers: 3 pts_

_Fish-Net Tights: 5 pts_

**AND THATS THE SHOP :D Leave in your review what you want to send or PM me if you want to suprise the crowd xD**


	7. Day 4, 5 &6: Sponser,Hunts & Spilt Blood

**So cliffhanger huh?:) BOOM ;D I hope you like what I have written, and to Ruetheday, Thanks for your suggestion , I'll put it to use!:D I love constructive criticism3**

**_Tabytha Caramhel's POV:**

"Whose cannon do you think that was?" I ask my alliance. "I don't know" Riley admits. "Guess we'll find out tonight!" Morgan giggles.

**Elysia Potentia's POV:**

"Jule's a cannon just went off, Someone could be near us, wake up" I whisper to my sleeping ally. "Whuut?.." He stutters. "A cannon just went off, Grab a weapon." I inform him. "Alright, It's getting dark anyway, The anthem should be starting soon" Jules tells me.

**Freck Kilbee's POV:**

"Fort!, Sashay!" I call the two preparing dinner, "The anthems starting!" I call out. The first face to pop up is that guy from 6, Sashays partner. Kean..? "Keelian!" Sashay gasps. "I thought he would have died sooner then that" She chuckles. Next is Tucker, We all saw him die, so that was no suprise. The last face was the guy from 5, Niall. He was pretty boring, not much to look at either, I do wonder how he died though, We didn't kill him.

**Cotton Thimble's POV:**

I killed district 5! I KILLED SOMEONE! I don't even remember much. I was running through the forest screaming, I woke up next to a be-headded Keelian. Next thing I knew I was holding a bloody knife and he was lying infront of me. What am I turning into?.. I don't want to live anymore, I'm going insane!. I pick up a knife and plunge it into my heart and everything goes black. **BOOM!**

**Morgan Kileen's POV:**

I hear a beeping sound and immedietly grab my tomohawk, Before I realise it's a parachute flying towards me. I open it and find a good sized bit of food and a note that says '_Your raking in sponsers with your independence, To secure them, Try to kill someone soon. Love, - D.'_

"Guys!" I call out wanting to share my food with my alliance, "I got a sponser" I tell them. "Awesome!" Riley grins at me. "Anyone feel like tribute hunting?" I smirk.

**Fortemo Reese's POV:**

I'm unsuprised by the faces in the sky, They were all weak as far as i'm concerned. I heard a boom earlier and i'm a little concerned for Jules safety, But he's a pretty smart kid, He wouldn't be wandering around at night like this. I hear a beeping sound and grin. Sponsers. I run over to the parachute and open it, I see I have a large meal and I read the note. '_Your doing amazing, Keep up your friendship with Freck, You work well together. Whatever you do, Don't estimate 3. She's strong and she's getting a ton on sponsers. Giovanna's stunt has turned you, The careers, into a bit of a joke. Change that.- B&E.'. _I read my mentors note. I knew Giovanna not being able to kill 3 would take it's toll!, But I didn't think she'd actually get sponsers! I'll admit she's got spunk, but I didn't think she was strong. I decide to make some dinner

**Silver Sables POV:**

I'm getting quite bored here. All Sashay does is cry, I miss Tucker. I'm the only guy here now and it's kinda awkward.. "Silver, can you pass me the tinned beef?" Fortemo calls me. "Yeah sure two secs" I call. I walk over to the Cornicopia and look in the crates. Theres all types of canned food and other things in here. hmm... pickled onions... sausage... chicken... here it is! Beef. "Here Fortemo" I say and give here the tin. "Thanks!" She grins up at me

**Riley Kramer's POV:**

"Tribute hunting?" I ask Morgan, "Your not serious." I say. "Oh but Riley I am" She grins. "I have no problem with going hunting" Tabytha says. "The careers hunt at night, You'll die!" I exclaim. "I won't let them, Don't underestimate anyone here, but more importantly, Don't overestimate them either, Ri" Morgan says. "We need someone to guard our supplies anyway" I tell her. "Fine, You and Aoin stay here and guard the supplies" She says. "Me and Tabytha will go tribute hunting". "What do you think Aoin?" I ask my district partner. "I'm alright with that." He says. "Lets go Tab" Moegan says. Tabytha picks up her spears and Morgan gets her bow & arrows. They both trudge out of the tent.

**Jules Reese's POV:**

I hear a crack below Elysia and myself's tree. "_Elysia.." _I whisper. _"Theres someone under us..."_ I tell her. Her eyes open wide. I slowly grab the spear I managed to get from the corniacopia and hand it to Elysia. "Protect yourself." I tell her. "No." She says and hands it back to me. Then I hear a beeping sound. I climb up the tree a little further then we were sitting. I grab the parachute and opened it. There was two warm jackets and some beef strips, Some crackers, water, and two apples. The note read '_You & Your sister are doing well, When you killed the boy from 12 you started raking in the sponsers. Keep up the good work, and keep safe.- B&E.' _ I got a sponser!

**Tabytha Caramhel's POV:**

"We've been walking for hours!" I exclaim. "I know, Just 10 more minutes then we can go back" Morgan tells me. We hear a crack and Morgan throws out her hand to stop me walking. "Shh.." She whispers. Morgan slowly pulls out her tomohawk, I take my spear and hold it in a defensive position. The boy from 8 & the girl from 7 emerge from a bush. I throw my spear at the girl and she die's instantly **'BOOM' **Morgan runs at the boy and he gets the upper hand on her. Morgan just smirked at him. "Your strong, Your just not strong enough" She says and continues smirking. "Wha-?" He starts when his head falls off his shoulders. "He really should have secured my hands" She giggles. His cannon finally goes off '**BOOM'** then another one goes off, one that wasn't ours **'BOOM'**

**Orine Melan's POV:**

I look down at the knife I am holding. A knife. The blood on it, not mine..

**IM SORRY D; I COULDN'T HELP IT, I WANTED ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! There's now a new poll on my page! Who should die next in the career alliance hmm? ;) ENTER IT ;D**


	8. Day 7: Plans & Rebelling

**So i'm starting a new story now so thats Three active stories, I'M DIEING! But i'm also writing so I enjoy dieing,, that doesn't sound right does it?.. I enjoy writing sounds better!**

**Fortemo Reese's POV:**

We're out tribute hunting. I told Freck we could and now she's holding me too it. Not that I mind! I love killing! "UGH WHY IS NO ONE HERE!" Freck screams. "Calm down, your letting everyone within 100 miles radius that we're coming!" I tell her. We continue to walk when we hear voices. Freck and myself grin at eachother and take out our weapons. I see the two from district 11. I run and attack the boy and slit his throat. I didn't even know his name. The girl Riley, starts running. Sashay throws a spear that doesn't even hit it's mark. She tries once more and just about manages to hit her shoulder, but not anywhere near deep enough to be fatal. "Well done dipstick you let her get away!" screams Freck. "ITS NOT MY FAULT!" Sashay roared back at her. "well we need someone to make up for her loss" Freck starts grinning mischeiviously. "What do you me-?" Sashay began but never got to finish as the blood slowly trickled down her neck from the slit throat Freck just gave her.

**Morgan Kileen's POV:**

We heard two cannons and rushed back to our camp to hear the careers voices. I try figure out whose there. You could hear Freck and Fortemo a mile away. That Tabby girl is there. Silver is there. I see the girl from 6's limp body laying on the floor. I look at Tabytha to comfirm and she nods at me.

The boom was either Aoin or Riley, I cant see past Tabby's fat head!

"Tabs, hand me a knife, slowly.." I whisper. Tabytha slowly hands me a knife and I aim for Tabby. I need to see whose dead. I throw the knife and it lands it Tabby's eye socket. She begins screaming I throw the next one and it pierces her heart. They all look around at our tree trying to find a target. Silver see's us. "there!" he points us out. "JUMP!" I scream and we jump from the tree and begin to run. "HEY THREE, WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Freck jeers at us. Freck's knife grazes the side of Tabytha's waist. She falls. "Looky here" Fortemo smirks. "Take me instead." I tell the careers. "Why not just take both of you?" Freck chuckles. "But, you can go first so you don't have to watch." Freck grins. All of a sudden Orine runs into our clearing. "Fuck." He says. Riley then runs in with a bloody looking arm. Now all we're missing are the two kids. As if reading my thoughts the two of them burst into the clearing."Uh ..." Jules said. "Crap." Said his friend.

**Riley Kramer's POV:**

How did it get to this? The constant hatred that the tributes always build towards eachother, spilling the blood of people you don't even know. "I'm done." I spit and throw my knife to the floor. "Well ok then." Morgan says and throws a knife at me. Everything goes black** BOOM!**

**Tabytha Caramhel's POV:**

"Why the hell did you do that!?" I ask Morgan. "I never really liked her to begin with" Morgan shrugs.** "**So.." Jules asks "What do we do now?" "Kill Morgan" Orine says and jumps on Morgan. He pulls out and knife and grins. Then he drops **BOOM** his cannon goes off. Elysia's spear burried in his brain. "No more fighting." She says "Its the hunger games, we can't just not fight" Silver says plainly. "We can though." Elysia says. "Don't give them any blood.". "The girl has a point." I muse. "Why must we spill the blood of others who we don't even know, they have familys just like us." I say. "No." Freck says at once. She then whispers so no one can hear us. '_If we're going to be doing anything, We need a plan..."_ So Frecks in. '_Anyone else in?" _I whisper. Fortemo gives me a curt nod. Morgan looks a bit reluctant but then nods smiling. Jules nods and so does Silver. I guess we're rebelling.

**Now, I know your probably thinking, Caitlin, what the hell are you doing. I shall tell you what i'm doing. This has been my first SYOT and I love these tributes so much, as they all have different personalities. Soooo, I'm going to make them rebel. They will all survive and go through war and things :D If you don't like this idea, PM me saying so and i'll kill your tribute off immediatly xx Thanks for reading for so long! I'll be starting a new syot now so you can submit to that, as that one will have a PROPER winner :) So again thanks! There will be one more chapter where they rebel! **


	9. Day 8: The Great Escape

**So this is the last day of the syot as you all know, Thanks for reading it over the last few weeks, I hope you enjoy!**

**Silver Sables POV:**

How do we sort this out? As if on cue we all scatter in different directions with our allies. Morgan nods at us as if to say 'leave it to me'.

**Morgan Kileen's POV:**

I'll need to sort something out but I don't know what. I see a parachute flying towards me and I run to open it. There was some thin golden wire in the parachute and I looked at the note. '_I know what your up to. Go for it.- Beetee.' _Yes! I recognise this wire! I can't help but put an idiotic grin on my face. I start to unravel the wire and wind it around my finger. "I'm going to go see if I can see any of the tributes from this tree" I tell Tabytha. I was super happy until I realised, I was missing parts to do what I need to do.

**Fortemo Reese's POV:**

Morgan knows what she's doing, I just hope she does it soon. We hear the beeping of a parachute and I run and open it. It's mine. The note said '_Find Morgan with this. She'll know what to do. All the mentors know what your doing, but the Capitol couldn't be more clueless, Bring your allies and stay with Morgan, Try the most westernly point too.- Brutus & Enobaria'. _I look down at the little gadget and I have no clue what it is. It's small and round. It's silver with a load of different buttons. I realise this mightn't be something the Capitol should see so I hide it in the parachute again. "Hey guys, I'm pretty bored. Lets go tribute hunting." I tell them with a look in my eye saying 'Don't ask'.

**Elysia Potentia's POV:**

I'm wondering what the older kids are planning on doing when I hear the beeping of a parachute. I walk over to it and open it. The note said '_Find Morgan near the most westernly point of the arena, Give her the items in this parachute and let her know that a hovercraft will be there to save you all. Bring Jules with you. There is a compass here to help you find Morgans camp. Be fast.- Finch.'_ "Jules" I call my ally, "Lets go for a walk." I tell him.

**Morgan Kileens POV:**

I'm sulking in the tree about what the hell Beetee was thinking sending me this wire without the other parts. All of a sudden I see the careers hiding in the trees sneakily towards me. Fortemo shows me her parachute and whats in it. It took all my strength not to squeal! "I'll go pick some berries under that bush." I tell Tabytha and climb under the bush, concealed by the leaves. '_What is it?' _ I whisper. '_This was sent to me for you.' _Fortemo answers. I was so happy, I'm betting that Elysia has the other piece I need, If the mentors are spreading them out among the tributes. As if on cue the fiery head pops through the other side of the bush. '_This is for you' _She whispers to me. '_Theres also a hovercraft coming to get us and all the cameras will be over ridden, by Beetee i'm guessing.' _She also informs me. Great! '_Leave it to me, I'm going to overide the cameras, thats what these things are for.' _I say and leave the bush with all my new toys in my new parachute as if I never got them. "Nevermind,the berries were poisonous" I smirk barely able to stop myself from laughing at how pathectic the Capitol is and how they haven't even caught on yet.. I catch my wire and see the rest of the careers up the tree our bush was under. I coil the wire around the tree. I plug the virus hard drive Elysia gave to me into the plate of reactors that Fortemo gave me. I tie the end of the wire to virus as its a special wire that can kill all surrounding electricity. I hear the whirring of the hovercraft in the distance. I need to hurry. An arrow falls short of me head. Shit they know what i'm doing. I press the override button and move. Another arrow pierces the truck where my head was a milisecond ago. The cameras are probably off now but the Capitol is obviously working the get it back up. Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up! The hovercraft arrives and its ladder drops. The careers ran first and I help Tabytha up. Fortemo stayed back to help her brother and they follow us up. Elysia brings up the rear. All of a sudden Elysia screams. A peacekeeper has grabbed her from behind. I hear Jules screaming no in the backround but the electircal currant has us frozen to the ladder and no one can do anything. We're lifted up into the air and into the helicoper. "You have to save her!" Jules is screaming. "we can't." Says the man I know as being Haymitch lazily said. "And why not!" Jules demanded. "Because we're now the most wanted people in Panem and we don't have time to go save your friend." He says firmly. I see all the tributes going over asking their mentors whats going on. I feel kind of lost as I can't find Beetee anywhere.. "Wheres Beetee?" I ask Haymitch. "He's back at 13, we're heading their now." He tells me. I feel kind of awkward as everyone else is hugging their mentors and crap so I just sit in a chair in the corner. I'm so worried about poor Elysia. I may seem like a sarcastic 'I dont care about anything' type girl, But I can get worried sometimes too. I'm tired from todays events so I just dose off for a while.

**Freck Kilbee's POV:**

Even if I am a pretty cruel person, I am kind of worried about that little girl. I'm talking to Gloss and Cashmere to find out that theirs actually going to be a rebellion. Haymitch comes back in. "We're about to land. Buckle up." He says. I wake up Morgan and we sit next to eachother. Shes actually quite a nice girl when you don't have to worry about killing her. We land and take our first steps on district 13 ground. "Well hello district 13.." Morgan mutters "Your not very pretty are you." I have to giggle when she says that as I see the burnt buildings and rotting trees. "Welcome to district 13." Says a young looking girl with a black bob. "I'm President Coin."

**_**So this is the final chapter! I know it was short but killing off your tributes was too hard. I have a new SYOT open for entering right now so you can go and enter that! The new story will be called '_The Rebels' _ AND you can submit a few citizens of 13 and the most interesting ones will be used. Also, YOUNG ALMA COIN AAAAHHHH. And yes, I know most of these mentors are not victors (well most of them) at this time,but I really like the characters so i'm using them! ;D So I shall have the first chapter of The Rebels up by Fridayyyyyy ! :) Also Elysia isn't dead, JUST KIDNAPPED! She might die, she mighn't

I feel I should inform you of the list of the dead from the whole story:

**DEAD LIST:**

**24th Place: Tyson Morase, District 9, Killed by Fortemo Reese**

**23rd Place: Stocker Wendz, District 4, Killed by Freck Kilbee & Fortemo Reese**

**22nd Place: Timothy Delaney, District 10, Killed by Freck Kilbee & Fortemo Reese**

**21st Place: Avery Blossom, District 10, Killed by Tucker Prill & Sashay De Le Rosa**

**20th Place: Tommy Legone, District 12, Killed by Jule's Reese**

**19th Place: Giovanna, District 4, Killed by Fortemo Reese**

**18th Place: Keelian Moore, District 6, Killed by Dru Loftmore**

**17th Place: Tucker Prill, District 7, Killed by Tabytha Caramhel**

**16th Place: Niall Illumini, District 5, Killed by Cotton Thimble**

**15th Place: Ivory Bellcourt, District 7, Killed by Tabytha Caramhel**

**14th Place: Dru Loftmore, District 8, Killed by Morgan Kileen**

**13th Place: Aoin Halloway, District 11, Killed by Fortemo Reese**

**12th Place: Sashay De Le Rosa, District 6, Killed by Freck Kilbee**

**11th Place: Tabby Omniore, District 10, Killed by Morgan Kileen**

**10th Place: Riley Kramer, District 11, Killed by Morgan Kileen**

**9th Place: Orine Melan, District 3, Killed by Elysia Potentia**


	10. IMPORTANT

**Ok so guys, I'm pretty sure your waiting for me to start the new story because only 1 person is reviewing the new one, It's a completely new story on my page already so enjoy! :D GO READ IT ;D**


End file.
